psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MystoganUSM/Death Arts
Introduction to Death Arts Death Arts is a type of practice that could either induce death onto others, related to death, dying, the souls, vagrant spirits, ghosts and the other side. It is one of the most known about and most feared, for its negative connotations, for the pure reason that no one likes dying, the act of dying or want to be dead. Everyone wants to hold onto their dear life, because they haven’t finished doing certain things yet. Death is final, in most cases, and people usually do not walk away from it unscathed or unchanged. Those who have faced it or nearly succumb to it, comes back different, their outlook on life, will never be the same again. This Art cannot be practiced by just anybody, those who practice it, have exceptionally strong will and is not easily spooked or scared by unseen forces or the recently departed The Mindset As said before one must have exceptionally strong will, not easily surprised, and able to face any abnormal circumstances that may appear. The Journey This is a guided journey that assist those who chose this Art Form to practice it more effectively and with more understanding. Journey of Souls Still your mind, clear your thoughts, relax and be at ease. Sit very still, breath slowly and evenly in and out, until such time as you realize you are breathing but very small amount. This is akin to what it is like to be dead, there is no breath, and all is still. Stay in this moment for a time and feel all that is around you. Feel out with your aura, until you sense a chord coming from you, do not cut this, but follow it up as far as you can, notice the changes around you and your surroundings. This is what it is like to be outside your body, keep going never letting go of your chord, eventually you will feel cold, or a presence these are the spirits that exists around you. Remember what it is like to feel their presence and follow the chord back down to your body. Now reach out with your mind but do not exit the body, just float with your mind to that very same place, what you see or hear, these are the things that the dead feels. They are here and they are everywhere. Eventually you will find yourself more capable of sensing their whereabouts, as much as their thoughts and feelings. They will be attract to your light and warmth as you are alive. Most who comes to you often need counselling or help of some kind. This Art is not for everyone but many do practice it. The Tools · A book or diary to journal your experiences, and knowledge · Pen/pencil and eraser/white out to jot and correct notes. The Paths · Necromancer · Shaman · Death Knight D Necromancer These people delve deep into the spirit world, where the dead dwell, they communicate to the recently or long time departed, understanding them, befriending them or in some cases command them. Shaman These people walk two paths, the physical and the spiritual as one whole path, they act as a connection for those who recently lost loved ones, the ones who is about to passed on and need words of wisdom or consolation. They are the healer of both the living and the dead. Death Knight Usually use their command of the dead to instil fear into others, and use their skills to cause death or near death experiences to others. They also have fighting skills to mix with their Arts. The Training While hanging around graveyards will definitely strengthen your resolve it does and can attract unwanted attention from both living and dead. So the training involved in practicing this art, is to learn to listen to other people, sense their emotions and know their thoughts. Reading/scanning can help assist you in training to sense the dead. Learn to deal with surprises and remain calm at all times. Panicking will only make the matter worst. Category:Blog posts